Revealed
by xXPeddie.FabinaXx
Summary: The day Nina and Eddie fears is coming. A lot of their secrets would be revealed. With heartbreaks and revelations at it's side, What will happen to them?
1. Heartbreaks, changes and announcements

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of its characters. I only own my plot.**

**~Second month, Second term, Friday~**

**-Patricia's POV-**

I'm getting ready for school when Amber, angrily barges inside our room.

**-End of POV-**

**Amber: **Where's Joy?!

**Patricia: **I think she went to Fabian and Eddie's room. Why? What did she do now?

**Amber: **Well your bestfriend went study buddying with Fabian. Fabian asked Nina to go to his and Eddie's room after getting ready.

**Patricia: **Then?

**Amber: **When Nina went to their room she saw Joy kissing Fabian. The worst part was Fabian kissed back.

**Patricia: **Where's Nina? (arranging her things)

**Amber: **She's in our room getting ready for school.

**Patricia: **Let's go down for breakfast. I'm sure she'll be there in awhile.

**~With Nina, In Amber's and Nina's room~**

**-Nina's POV-**

I have to stay strong and show them that I'm not affected. Revenge plan is on the go.

**-End of POV-**

**Nina: **(goes out of their room and goes to the dining room) Good morning.

**Patricia: **Good morning Nina. (looks at Nina) What are you wearing?!

**Nina:** My school uniform.

**Amber: **(looks at Nina as well) Nins I like your style but please change to your **real** school uniform.

**Nina: **Sorry Ams but this is my school uniform. I can wear anything I want to school. (sits down between Patricia and Amber)

**Eddie: **(gets in the room) What's for breakfast Trudy? (notices Nina) Nina Martin! I want you to change into something more appropriate for school.

**Nina:** (stands up) Alright but still I'm not wearing my uniform. (goes upstairs to change)

**Mara: **Is there something you're not telling us?

**Eddie: **Nothing at all. ( drinks his Orange juice)

**Trudy: **(goes out of the kitchen) Good you're all here, well except for Nina. Anyway I want you all to know that 2 Americans are coming today. Aswell as the Royal Family.

**Eddie: **( does a spit take when he heard the Royal Family and hits Fabian)

**Fabian: **EDDIE!

**Eddie: **Sorry. Trudy by any chance are the names of the americans are Kadee and Charlie?

**Trudy: **Why yes. How did you know?

**Eddie: **Lucky guess? (sees Nina going down the stairs) Thanks Trudy the food was great. See you guys later.

**Nina:** (gets in the dining room) Okay I'm done. What did I miss?

**Eddie: **Bye guys. Come on Nina. I'll explain later. (drags Nina with him out the house)

**-With Nina and Eddie, Outside Anubis House-**

**Nina: **Woah Eddie! Take it easy. Why did you drag me out again?

**Eddie: **2 reasons. 1, we need to talk privately. 2, Kadee and Charlie are coming later and so is the Royal Family.

**Nina: **We're so dead. They'll know our secrets! What are we gonna do?

**Eddie: **I don't know. We're expected to be there. I'm sure we can think of something later, for now let's just head to school.


	2. House of New rules and shocks

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Rags and any of its characters. I only own my plot.**

**~With the rest of the Anubis boarders~**

**Amber: **Okay... That was weird. Anyway Fabian. Do you want to tell us what happened to Nina and why she went to our room crying and angry?

**Fabian:** Um... Well... You know... something happened.

**Amber:** Really? Then would you care to explain to all of us what Nina meant by "I saw him and Joy kissing and he was even kissing back"?

_**The whole table gasps except for Amber, Patricia, Joy and Fabian.**_

**Joy:** She didn't have proof of that. She's just lying.

**Amber:** That's where you're wrong miss kissy pants. She took a snapshot when you two were busy kissing each other. (shows photo)

**Mara: **I'm plainly disappointed to you the both of you. If this would be the cause of Nina's change it will all be your fault.

**Jerome: **I think she's beginning to change.

**Alfie:** Why would you say that Jerome?

**Jerome:** Haven't you noticed? Her clothes? She didn't wear her school uniform today. Hanging out with Eddie instead of us.

**Patricia:** Yeah. Well at least we all know who to blame for it.

_**Victor gets in and sees them.**_

**Victor:** What are you children doing here? You have 10 minutes before classes start. Now hurry along or else you'll be late. Oh I nearly forgot. Miss Martin doesn't want Mr. Rutter and Ms. Mercer to go near her or even apologize. She doesn't want study buddy sessions, Mr. Rutter and Ms. Mercer are not allowed to see each other after dinner, Ms. Mercer going to Mr. Rutter and Mr. Miller's room.

**Joy:** But without study buddy sessions I'll fail my classes. Besides why does it all pertain to us?

**Victor:** I'm sorry child. Those are new rules and I believe that during your study buddy sessions you're not really studying. Miss Martin's orders.

**Joy:** I will report this to Mr. Sweet. This is unacceptable. She's just a plain student like us. How come she can set rules?

**Alfie:** Victor if you don't mind me asking, why is Nina implementing new rules and why can she do that?

**Victor:** There are somethings that are personal child. Ms. Mercer I believe there is nothing you can do. Her decision is final and she already reported it to Mr. Sweets. The whole school knows what you did.

**Patricia:** Maybe later I'll thank Nina.

**Fabian:** Why Patricia?

**Patricia: **Because you're both gonna be grounded and you can't see each other.

**Amber:** I know. I so agree. They're both gonna fail their classes.

**Jerome:** That's what you get when you mess with Nina.

**Mara:** Come on guys. I'd rather see Eddie and Nina be a couple. No offence Patricia.

**Patricia: **None taken. Me too. I'd rather see Eddie and Nina be a couple than to see Nina get hurt.

**Alfie:** Anyway come on guys we're so gonna be late if we don't go now.

_**They all left the house to get to their school.**_

**~On the way to school~****  
**

**Amber:** I think that was really weird. Could you imagine how Nina managed to do that?

**Patricia:** Yeah. It's like she's a different person.

**~With Nina and Eddie, Their first morning class~**

**Nina:** (on her phone sitting on her desk) Yeah I know right. Betrayed and hurt but who cares? I'm so enjoying this moment. Yeah the bell gonna ring about a minute from now. Talk to you later. Bye. (hangs up and sits on her chair with her legs crossed) This is do boring.

**_The Anubis residents got in their first class and then the bell rang._**

**Nina:** Very nice to see all of you. I thought you'd all be ditching school. So glad you made it.

**Amber:** Some of us got scolded by Victor. (looks at Fabian and Joy)

**Nina:** Lucky for them. How's the new rules?

**Patricia:** About that. Thank you Nina.

**Jerome:** Maybe you could ask Victor to lift our curfew or maybe adjust it to maybe 11 pm.

**Nina:** Sure.

_**They all stopped talking when Mr. Winkler got in the room.**_

**Mr. Winkler:** Good morning class.

**Class:** Good morning Mr. Winkler.

_**They were about to discuss their lesson but then the intercom went off.**_

_****_**Intercom (Mr. Sweets): **All Anubis residents you are excused in all your classes. You have to prepare for the coming of your special guests and all of you are also in charged of the masquerade ball we're having. All in request of Miss Martin of course. Thank you.

**Nina:** Well I guess that settles it. (Stands up and gets her bag) See you guys later. Come on Eddie. (pulls Eddie)

**Mara: **Come on guys. We need to go and prepare the things we need for the ball and the arrival of our guests.

**_They all stood up and went outside of the classroom. They headed to Anubis House, without Nina and Eddie of_ _course._**


	3. House of First Secret REVEALED

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Rags and any of its characters. I only own my plot.**

**~Anubis House, common room, after an hour~**

**Amber: **Okay Trudy, why are we here? I'm not yet done fixing myself.

**Trudy:** Well while you were all in school the 2 Americans came. Apparently they won't just be visiting. They'll be staying for the whole term . So please give them a warm welcome. Please come in Kadee and Charlie.

**Kadee: **Hello nice to see all of you.

**Charlie:** I'm Charlie and she's Kadee. (points at Kadee)

**Amber:** Well I'm Amber and this is Alfie my boyfriend.

**Mara:** I'm Mara and Jerome's my boyfriend.

**Patricia: **I'm Patricia.

**Joy:** I'm Joy and this is Fabian my-

**Fabian: **(cuts Joy off) I'm her friend.

**Charlie: **Okay...(sees Nina and Eddie) Lloyd?! What are you doing here?

**~Eddie's POV~**

I was quietly hiding from Charlie and Kadee until Charlie saw me and eventually yelled my name.**  
**

**~End of POV~**

**Eddie:** Oh hey Charlie. Didn't see you there. Hello.

**Fabian: **How do you guys know each other.

**Eddie: **(sigh) We met each other in a horrible incident.

**Nina:** We have something to tell you guys...

**Patricia: **Well? Spill Nina.

**Nina: **Well Eddie and I are... siblings.

**Kadee:** They got separated in a car accident where their parents died. Eddie was missing and they thought he died.

**Charlie: **My step-father saw Eddie and brought him home. My step-dad saw talent within Lloyd... I mean... Eddie.

**Kadee: **Nina was raised by her gran and later on we discovered her talent in singing. She became a recording artist in our record company which is Majesty records.

**Alfie: **(seems interested) So how did you guys met?

**Nina: **Well it was like this.

**~FLASHBACK~**

**_Nina and Kadee were done recording for their albums._**

**Shawn: **Well great job guys. You can take a rest and have fun. Session's done. (leaves the room)

**Nina: **Well Kadee why don't we go find out who Rags is? Maybe we can ask the help of Charlie.

**Kadee:** Oh yeah. Great idea. Since we're done for the day why don't we go to the Palace?

**(A/N: The Palace is like a karaoke-diner place)**

**_They left the building and went to the palace. After 5 minutes they've arrived. They got off and went inside. Kadee saw Charlie._**

**Kadee:** Hey Charlie! You didn't come last night you totally missed a lot.

**Charlie:** Oh really? I'm sure it wasn't that fun.

**Kadee:** Um... Yeah it is. There was this guy named Rags and he totally killed it. I was hoping if you could help me find him?

**Charlie:** Of course. No problem.

**Lloyd: **(enters the room) Hey Charlie, you missed out a lot last night.

**Charlie: **I've been told. Anyway what do you need?

**Nina: **Hey Charlie I was wondering where can I get water?

**Lloyd: **That's what i need Charlie. (to Nina) Come on I'll show you.

_**Nina and Lloyd went to get water. While they were getting water, Nina noticed something.**_

**Nina:** Hey Lloyd is it. May I know where you got that ring?

**Lloyd: **Oh this. I got it when I was a kid. My mom gave it to me, but sadly she together with my dad, died. I have a sister but I don't know if she's still alive. I was just adopted by my dad now.

**Nina: **What a coincidence. My parents died in a car crash and my mom gave my brother the same ring. She told him...

**Lloyd:** ... 'If you ever gets scared, remember I'll always be here to guide you even if I die.'

**Nina:** What if your Eddie?

**Lloyd: **That's strange I remember my name being Eddie Martin but somehow I didn't tell it to them.

**Nina: **Did you say Eddie Martin? I know for sure without a doubt your my brother! (hugs him) I missed you so much!

**Lloyd/Eddie: **We sure have a lot of catching up to do and I really need to attend school.

**Nina: **Didn't your step-dad send you to school?

**Lloyd/Eddie:** Sadly not. I only finished 6th grade.

**Nina: **Don't worry. I'll get you today and you'll be having tutors to help you study then we go back to England for proper schooling.

**Lloyd/Eddie: **I remember it now. We're you know what in England and we went here to visit gran then we got in a car crash.

**_After their conversation, Nina and Eddie went to Eddie's step-dad._  
**

**S-D: **Yes, Miss Martin do you need anything?

**Nina:** Yes I do. I want to get my brother out of here. Eddie. I want to get Eddie out of here.

**S-D:** Miss Martin, I'm afraid we don't know anyone named Eddie here.

**Nina: **What I mean is I want to get Lloyd out of here. He's my long lost brother and I want to get him. I've heard he haven't got a good education. So whether you like it or not I'm getting him.

**S-D:** I'm afraid you can't Miss Martin. You have no proof.

**Nina: **Yes I do. His blood type is A/B and so is mine. Yours is blood type A. He has the ring my mom gave to my brother when he was little. He remembers the exact words my mom said when she gave the ring and lastly that ring is one of a kind. Anymore objections?

**S-D: **I'm the one who raised him. He used my money for clothes and tuition fees for school.

**Nina: **Already been taken care of. (gets check from her purse and signs it.) Here's $150,000. I believe that's enough. So if you don't mind. Come on Eddie. Get packed and you're out of here.

**Eddie:** Thanks Nina. (hugs her)

_**After that conversation with Eddie's step-dad, Eddie packed and he together with Kadee and Nina left the Palace.**_

_****_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**


	4. House of getting ready

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Rags and any of its characters. I only own my plot.**

**(A/N: Sorry for the late update. Anyway, here's another chapter of Revealed)**

**~Still with the Anubis Boarders~**

**Joy:** Well that was pathetic.

**Amber:** (looks at Joy) You're pathetic! First, you kissed my best friend's boyfriend. Then, you tell that their story was pathetic!

**Joy: **(rolls her eyes) Come on it's really pathetic. Right, Fabes?

**Fabian:** I guess?

**Patricia: **That's because you haven't lost any family member! You know what Joy, you better start finding new friends 'cause you'll be needing them!

**Kadee:** Come on, guys. Just leave them to it.

**Nina:** (stands up and faces Fabian) Have fun kissing 'cause **WE'RE**** OVER**! (emphasizes the We're Over)

**Patricia:** And Joy, (faces Joy) Have fun finding new friends because we're so not best friends anymore. (stands up)

**Mara:** I'm really sorry but it's your fault. I'm cutting my connection with both of you.

**Amber:** We're all cutting our connections with you! From now on, we don't know you and we'll act like you don't exists.

**Jerome:** Oh I almost forgot. I kind of sent the picture Amber sent to us, to the whole school.

**(A/N: The bold italic words is what Alfie is reading.)**

**Alfie:** We got some feedback. I'll read them. _**'Joy is so unbelievable. She kissed someone's boyfriend.', 'I'm guarding my boyfriend. I don't want a girl like that coming around and kissing him.', 'They don't know who they're messing with.', 'I heard Nina set some rules for them and Mr. Sweet allowed it.'**_ I think I'll stop there.

**Eddie:** I guess no one would want to be friends with you.

**Joy:** Let's just see about that, Eddie.

**Nina:** Whatever. Hey Kadee! Charlie! Why don't we go to the mall?

**Charlie:** Sounds like a plan. We still need to get our uniforms.

**Nina:** We don't need to wear school uniforms. I asked Mr. Sweet awhile ago and he said...YES!

**Amber:** That's so awesome, Nins!

**Mara:** Are we included?

**Eddie:** Of course, all Anubis Residents. Except for Joy and Fabian.

**Trudy:** (comes in the common room) Nina, dear. Two convertibles and a SUV are outside. They're waiting for you.

**Nina:** Thanks Trudy.

**Trudy:** Your welcome ,dear. (goes to the kitchen)

**Nina:** Come on, guys. Let's go get changed and we'll head to the mall. Remember, we'll be having the Royal Family as a guest tonight and we need to prepare for the Masquerade Ball.

**Amber:** Come on, girl! Boys we'll meet you in the hall in 30 minutes.

**Jerome:** Are you sure you can get ready in 30 minutes, Amber? (chuckles)

**Amber:** (ignores his chuckle) Of course I can. If we stop talking!

_**They all went to their rooms to get ready, leaving Joy and Fabian there.**_

**~In Nina and Amber's room, with the girls~**

**Amber:** What should I wear?! (gets 3 outfit and puts them on her bed)

**Nina: **(fixing her hair) Ams, you just need to be simple.

**Patricia:** Says the girl wearing boots and a front zip up tank top. (jokingly)

**Nina:** (sits on her bed and throws a pillow to Patricia) Hey!

**Amber:** I'm done. Come on. (goes out of their room)

**Mara:** Amber what do you think of my outfit?

**Amber: **It's amazing!

**_Just_**_** when they were about to meet up with the boys, Nina's phone buzzed.**_

**Amber:** Nina? Who messaged you?

**Nina:** (Opens her phone) Oh no one. It's really not that important. (Closes her phone) Come on. Let's get going. We have 2 hours until the royal family arrives.

**Amber:** Yeah. I really don't want to get humiliated in front of royalty. We need to look our best.

**Patricia:** Amber, you always want to look your best. With or without guests.

**Mara:** Let's go. We have an hour and fifty-seven minutes left.

_**The girls went down and met with the boys. They all went out of Anubis House.**_

_****_**(A/N: Who messaged Nina? Was it Eddie? Was it Joy? Was it Fabian? or Was it someone not mentioned in the story? Thanks for reading. I'll try my best to update soon.)**


End file.
